kasiadaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Selwyn family
"Semper fidelus." -Selwyn family motto, meaning "always loyal" in Latin Selwyn '''is the surname of an old wizarding family. They were once pure-bloods, but Calesca Days married a half-blood wizard Orion Days, thus producing half-blood children. The Selwyns are a mix of houses, including Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor at Hogwarts. They are very wealthy, having a substantial amount of gold in their Gringotts volt. During the First and Second Wizarding Wars, the Selwyns were split up. Alsius Selwyn was a Death Eater, but his sister Calesca Days, having been in Ravenclaw away from the influence, didn't fight in the first war. In the second war, she had married Orion Days, and fought with him and his family. Known members *Alsius Selwyn - a pure-blood Slytherin who became a Death Eater in the First and Second Wizarding Wars, eventually killing his sisters-in-law, Pierrette and Alexa Days in the Second, which resulted in his nephew killing him in revenge. *Calesca Days - a pure-blood Ravenclaw who married a half-blood wizard, Orion Days, before the Second Wizarding War, and fought valiently against her own brother, Alsius, and the other Death Eaters. She and Orion Days had one child, Marvell Days. *Marvell Orion Days' - a half-blooded Gryffindor who was the child of Calesca and Orion, much to the disapproval of Alsius Selwyn, Calesca's brother, who eventually retaliated to murdering Marvell's two aunts, Pierrette and Alexa Days. Marvell married a Muggle, Ramona Days, and had two children. *'Kasia Alexa Days - a half-blood Gryffindor who is the child of Ramona Days and Marvell Days. She was bitten by a werewolf at the age of seven and then disowned by her mother. She lived with the Woods and eventually went to Hogwarts. She later found out that her supposedly dead father was alive, and so were her grandparents. Kasia also has a sister. *Anelia Pierrette Days -''' is a half-blood Ravenclaw who is the child of Ramona and Marvell Days. She did not know about her wizard family, believing her father to be dead, but when her sister found out and told her, she wasn't interested, already having a family. Family tree _______________ ________________________________ | | | | | Alsius Selwyn Calesca Days - Orion Days Pierrette Days Alexa Days | | Marvell Orion Days - Ramona Days | _________|__________ | | Kasia Alexa Days Anelia Pierrette Days Gallery of members KD - Anelia.jpg KD - Kasia.jpg KD - Marvell.jpg KD - Calesca.jpg KD - Alsius.jpg Recent family history First Wizarding War Alsius Selwyn and Calesca Days both attended Hogwarts prior to the First Wizarding War, and straight after leaving, Alsius became a Death Eater, and Calesca didn't, and went into hiding when the war began. There, she met her old highschool sweetheart, Orion Days, who was a half-blood wizard. They got married, much to the disapproval of Calesca's brother. After the war, Alsius was captured and sent to Azkaban. Calesca and Orion had a child two years after the War began, Marvell Orion Days, and went into hiding during the war. Second Wizarding War Alsius Selwyn broke out of Azkaban with the other Death Eaters in the mass break out. Alsius disapproved of his sister's child so much that he retaliated in murdering Orion's sisters, Pierrette and Alexa Days. Marvell Days was so furious that he murdered his own uncle. Calesca and Orion Days also fought against the Death Eaters. After the War Calesca and Orion Days lived peacefully after the war, and Marvell Days married a Muggle, Ramona Days, and they had two children, Kasia and Anelia. Next generation Marvell Days only told Ramona Days that he was a wizard after their second child was born, knowing that it was better sooner rather than later. Ramona was furious with him for not telling her, and kicked him out. Ramona later told her children that he died of cancer, and they did not question this. When Kasia began showing magical abilities, Ramona didn't treat her fairly, and when Kasia was bitten by a werewolf, Ramona disowned her, both because of the danger and that werewolves had an affliation with magic. Kasia Days lived with the Wood family, and went to Hogwarts and was Sorted into Gryffindor. The next year, her sister came to Hogwarts as well, and Kasia deduced that her father had been magical. She set out to find out him, and eventually came across an article about Alexa and Pierrette Days being murdered by Selwyn. Kasia met her father the year after, when Anelia found some letters he'd been sending, that Ramona had hidden. Kasia also meets her grandparents, Calesca and Orion Days. Family heirlooms *'Selwyn locket - '''silver locket with purple Alexandrites and engraved with the Selwyn motto: ''Semper Fidelis ''(meaning "always loyal") owned by Calesca Days. *'Silver pocketwatch - silver and purple, with the Selwyn crest (purple and silver with a panther) owned by Marvell Days. *'''Selwyn ring - silver with a purple Alexandrite, owned by Ramona Days as a wedding ring. Distinguishable traits *'Violet eyes: '''one of the most distinguishable traits in the Selwyn family. Individuals with violet eyes include: Alsius Selwyn, Calesca Days, Marvell Days and Kasia Days. The only known member of the Selwyn family who doesn't possess violet eyes is Anelia Days. This is possibly because brown eyes are the more dominant gene, and in the case of Marvell Days, his father had blue eyes. *'Petite features: '''Both Alsius Selwyn and Calesca Days had petite features, as did Marvell Days and Kasia Days. Etymology ''Selwyn ''is an uncommon surname of Anglo-Saxon origin derived from the words ''sel, ''"castle", and ''wyn, ''"friend". It is also the name of a mountain range in the Canadian Rockies, and a Cambridge College. Trivia *Dolores Umbridge claimed to be related to the Selwyns, lying about how she obtained the Horcrux locket Category:Pure-blood families Category:Wizard families Category:Families Category:Selwyn family